the_shapiesfandomcom-20200213-history
The Ultimate Battle
Chris: "Tonight on Celebrity Manhunt, we'll be taking you to an exciting awards show full of drama, action and suspense! And for our two guest hosts, they'll get a surprise they'll never forget!" (chuckles) "Isn't that great, Chef?" Chef rolled his eyes. Chef: "No, no it isn't!" Chris: "Well I think so, and that's all that matters!" -- Total Drama Revenge of The Island theme plays -- Inside the bus, all the contestants were excited about the awards ceremony. Dakota: "Isn't this exciting? I've never been this excited since my first awards show!" Sam: "How many awards shows have you been to?" Dakota: "Eight!" Sam: "Oh!" Topher: "Is my hair great? I only want nothing but perfection here!" Amy: "It looks awful, like someone threw up on it!" Topher: "Hey! My hair is great! I just wash it everyday." Amy: "That explains a lot." Ella: "I wonder if I'll get an award for singing?" Sugar: "Please, if someone that deserves five awards is me!" Mike: "Why you?" Sugar: "Duh! I am the queen of the beauty pageant." Jo: "Ha! Have you looked in the mirror lately?" Sugar: "Yes! And I look stunning today! I wouldn't be surprised if those two news guys asked me out!" Erin: "Ew no way!" Giovanni: "Not on your life!" Sugar: "Your lost!" Anne Maria: "Hey! If anyone looks stunning, it's me! Everybody knows that! I mean check me out, I'm hot!" Sugar: "No you ain't! Your just a bitter old lady!" Then Anne Maria slapped Sugar. Anne Maria: "Don't you ever say that!" Sugar: "I just did!" Then Sugar slapped Anne Maria. Anne Maria: "That's it! You're getting a beat down!" Then Anne Maria and Sugar gets into a catfight! Zoey: "Oh boy... Here we go again." Then Beardo made a gong sound. Erin: "Agian?" Zoey: "They don't show everything!" Erin: "That's true!" Then Mike sat next to Cameron. Mike: "Hey buddy!" Cameron: "Hey Mike." Mike: "So, how are things going for you?" Cameron: "Great! I am no longer in that bubble!" Mike: "That's great!" Cameron: "How are things with you and Zoey?" Mike: "Good! My personalities haven't been too hard to bear with!" Cameron: "Great!" Mike: "How are things with you and Sky?" Cameron: "Very good. Sky taught me to be more active, while I teach her about science lately." Mike: "Cool." ???: "Hey! Do you mind keeping it down?" Then they saw that it was Dave. Dave: "Oh this is awkward!" Cameron: "Uh, hi!" Dave: "Woman stealer!" Cameron: "I didn't...." Dave: "Shut up! I don't want to talk to you, but I will be talking to Sky!" Cameron: "Please don't!" Dave: "You can't tell me what to do!" Dave walks to Sky. Sky: (sighs) "What you want Dave?" Dave: "Wondering if we can start over as friends?" Sky: "Sorry, I don't think it'll work out." Dave: "But why? I said we can start over!" Erin: (sighs, whispers to Greg) "Does he EVER give up?" Giovanni: "Nope! It's kinda creepy!" Ella: "Would anyone like to sing a song?" Sugar: "No! No one wants to! And anyone who would is an idiot!" Leonard: "I would like to sing!" Sugar: "So would I!" Erin: "But you just said...." Sugar: "Shut up!!!" Erin: (whispers to Greg) "See? She's horrible!" Giovanni: "I know! Hope for a mircale." Before Sugar can sing the bus stopped, tripping Sugar and Dave. Sky: "Whew..." Erin: (sighs happily) "Saved by a stoplight." Giovanni: "As long as she doesn't sing, I am good!" Lightning: "Please! You two look weak! There's no way you'd get into my football team!" Giovanni: "I don't like football!" Then everyone gasped. Giovanni: "What?" Lightning: "Football is awesome!" Giovanni: "Football is overrated! Those players get paid millions of dollars while people who are teachers or janitors don't get paid nearly enough!" Lightning: "You shut your mouth! Football is not overrated! What's overrated?" Erin: "Wow, upset much?" Then the bus continued driving. Scott: "You know what else is overrated? Teen Drama Sitcoms!" (chuckled) Giovanni: "Oh yes! I hate those!" Erin: "And those dang laugh tracks!" Giovanni: "And the cheesy acting!" Sugar: "Yummy, yummy cheese!' Erin: "Get out of here!" Sugar: "Where should I go?" Erin: "Anywhere but here!" Giovanni: "You know what I hate? Horrible people!" Erin: "So literally nearly a third of this cast? Me too!" Then the cast looked at them. Erin look at them confused. Erin: "What?" Giovanni: "This is a bit awkward..." Shawn: "Well, you just insulted us!" Giovanni: "No we didn't!" Scarlett: "You kinda did! Fans of Total Drama, yeah right!!!" Erin: "Hey! I'm the president of the Total Drama fan club in Wisconsin!" Giovanni: "Wow, really?" Erin: (chuckles) "No, not really!" Mike: "Never knew you were from Wisconsin." Cameron: "That is interesting." Erin: "Yeah, I do live there." Brick: "What's it like?" Giovanni: "Is it like That 70's Show?" Erin: "That took place in the 70's and no its nothing like that!" Giovanni: "That's disappointing! That show was funny!" Jasmine: "How old are you guys!" Erin: "26!" Giovanni: "18!" Jasmine: "So what's Wisconsin like?" Erin: "Well, it's a nice place. I do have a job at the movies and I have a PlayStation 3. I'm more of a gamer like Sam." Zoey: "And how about you Giovanni?" Giovanni: "It's decent! I go to college and live with my mom and my sister, and I am extremely intelligent like Cameron!" Cameron: "That's good to hear!" Staci: "You kmow, my great, great, great...." Dave: "Nobody cares!!!" Erin: "And this why nobody likes you!" Dave: "Everyone loves me!" Giovanni: "If you like Dave, raise your hand!" Then Ella raised her hand. Giovanni: "Put your hand down, Ella! You don't count since you like everyone!" Then Ella put her hand down. Erin: "See? Your this season's Ezekiel!" Dave groaned as the bus stopped. Bus Driver: "We're here." Erin: "Oh cool." Jo: "Finally! Being on a bus with you losers wasn't exactly paradise!" Scarlett: "The same could be said about you!" Max: "Ha! You got burned!" Then Scarlett punched Max in the jaw. Scarlett: "Don't talk to me, or you'll end up more than just a broken jaw!" Max: "Ow! Sorry..." Then they see Chris and Chef waiting. Chris: "Hello everyone." Erin: "Oh great! You again..." Chris: "Hey, if it wasn't for me, this show wouldn't be on the air!" Scarlett: "Sadly, he does have a point there!" Chris: "Okay, I want all of the contestants to go inside to the dining room, I need to talk to these two so called fans!" Then the contestants walked inside of the building. Giovanni: "Are we in trouble?" Chris: "Nope. I do have plans for you, since you are going to give the awards to the contestants." Erin: "And what else?" Chris: "Can't tell you, it's a secret!" Then Chris and Chef walked away. Giovanni: "That can't be good!" Erin: "No it cannot!" -- Later, everyone is sitting down as the lights turn on. Chris: "Hello my guests! Excited for the awards?" Scarlett: "Not sure, since we assume it will blow up in our faces." Chris: "Don't worry, the awards are not bombs." Rodney: "Oh that's good!" Chris: (whispers) "Get rid of the stink bombs!" Chef groaned. Chris: "And here are the hosts of this awards show, Erica and Gary!" Then Erin and Giovanni walked onstage. Erin: "You pronounced our names wrong!" Chris: (loudly) "Whhhhhaaaaaattttt? Nah!" Giovanni: "But you did!" Chris: "I don't think so!" Erin groaned in disgust as he got to the stage. Erin: "Ladies and gentlemen... Welcome to our Total Drama Revenge of the Island Reunion Show... We're here to see who will earn an award for some interesting titles..." Giovanni: "Wait, what are the titles?" Erin: "I actually don't know!" Giovanni: "Well how are we going to do this?" Chris: "Improvise! It's an awards show, not the Superbowl!" Giovanni: "Never saw that before in my life!" Lightning: (yelling) "WHAT???!!!" Giovanni: "Oh go jump off table!" Lightning growled as his face is turning red. Brick: "Easy Lightning, easy!" Lightning: "I will not be easy!" Brick: "Just breath in and out, relax!" Then Lightning punched Brick on the nose. Brick: "Ow, what was that for?" Lightning: "To stop being angry! That's all! And it worked!" Brick: "Yeah, for you, but not for me!" Zoey: "You're a big jerk Lightning!" Lightning: "And you're a goody two shoes girly!" Zoey: "Don't call me girly, meathead!!!!" Lightning: "What's a meathead?" Cameron: "It's a head of meat!" Lightning: "My head isn't meat!" Erin: "Your right, it's a head of moldy gelatin!" Giovanni: "Oh, burn" Then Erin and Giovanni high fived each other. Lightning: "Hey!" Erin: "Anyway, since we're here, time for the show to start." The others applause as it begins. Giovanni: "Okay well, the first award is the Fan Favorite award!" Erin: "And the nominees were Shawn, Sky, Zoey and Jasmine! And the award goes to....Zoey!" Then Zoey walked onstage as the Rocky music played. Erin: "Where is that coming from?" Chris: "I got some of you two'a favorite music! It's going to be playing throughout this evening!" Erin: "It's the middle of the day!" Chris: "Whatever!" Mike: "Hey!!!" Erin: "What?" Mike: "Nothing!" Then Zoey walked off the stage. Erin: "This next award goes to the best Villain!" Giovanni: "And the nominees were Scott, Jo, Sugar and Scarlett! And the award goes to....Scarlett!" Then Scarlett walked onstage as the Tarzan music played. Giovanni: "Not Phil Collins!" Erin: "Awesome." Erin dances to the music while Giavonni face palm himself. Erin: "What?" Giovanni: "How could you live with yourself? Don't you have any shame?" Erin: "What do you mean?" Giovanni: "It's Phil Collins! He ruined most of Tarzan for me!" Erin: "Tarzan is one of my favorite movies ever because of Phil Collins!" Giovanni: "Fair enough!" Scarlett: "Can I have my award now?" Erin: "Oh, sure thing." Erin hands Scarlett the Villain Award. Scarlett: "Thank you!" Then Scarlett walked off the stage. Giovanni: "The next award is the best couple!" Erin: "And the nominees were Sky and Cameron, Shawn and Jasmine, Mike and Zoey and Sam and Dalota!" Giovanni: "And the winner is...Shawn and Jasmine!" Then Shawn and Jasmine walked onstage as The Circle of Life plays. Erin: "Nice! I love this." Givaonni: "Me too." Erin and Giavonni hands Shawn and Jasmine their award. Shawn: "Thanks." Erin: "Your welcome!" Dave: "Boo! This whole thing is rigged!" Erin: "Sit down Dave! We have an award for you later!" Giovanni: (whispers to Erin) "Do we really?" Erin: (whispers to Giovanni) "It's the opposite of an award!" Then Shawn and Jasmine walked off the stage. Givoanni: "And now for the best episode award." Reads the cards. Giavonni: "Interesting." Erin: "And the nominees were the Battle Frontier episode, the Mind episode, the Malevolent one episode and the Finale episode! And the award goes to....the finale episode!" Giovanni: "Who gets to accept the award?" Chris: "I will!" Then Chris walked onstage as the Ducktales theme plays. Erin: "Oh! And I just got this out of my head!!" Giovanni: "Now it will never leave!" Chris then took the award and chuckled. Chris: "I see you like the music changes at the show." Erin: "It's way too catchy!" Chris: "Some of you Americans are strange!" Erin: "Hey!" Chris: "Thanks for the award!" Then the award exploded in Chris face. Then everyone in the room laughed at him. Chris: "Laugh now, but I'll be back! You'll see! You'll all see!" Then Chris left, as Erin checks the note. Givoanni: "So, what's next?" Erin: "The opposite of the Fan Favorite award, the Most Hated Award!" Giovanni: "Oh...." Erin: "And the nominees were Dave..." Dave: "Hey!" Erin: "....Sugar..." Sugar: "Hey!" Erin: "....Scott...." Scott: "Hey!" Erin: "....And Amy!" Amy: "Hey!" Erin: "And the award goes to Dave! Get over here and accept your award, you horrible person!" Then It's A Small World After All played. Erin and Givoanni groaned. Erin: "Ahhhhh! It's the preachy song of terror!" Givoanni: "Make it stop!!!" Dave then took the award. Dave: "I hate you two!" Giovanni: "And that's why you'll always be the worst person of the season!" Then Dave walked off the stage. Erin: "So what's next?" Giovanni: "It is the most beautiful guy and girl award!" Lightning: "Then I've won!" Erin: "You weren't even nominated for the guys!" Lightning: "Then who was?" Erin: "Let's see." Erin reads the notes. Erin: "The men nominees were Mike, Brick, Topher and Shawn! And the winner is....Brick!" Then Brick walked onstage as the Lord of The Rings music played. Brick: "Hmmm, very fitting." Erin hands Brick the award and they both salute each other. Brick: "Thank you Erin." Erin: "My pleasure." Scott: "Neeeerrrrrrddddd!!!" Then Brick threw the award at Scott. Scott: "Ow!" Max: "Ha ha! Hurts, don't it?" Then Brick walked off stage. Giovanni: "And what about the girls?" Erin: "Let's see. The girls here are Zoey, Sammy, Dawn, Sky and Dakota." Anne Maria: "Hey! What about me?" Amy: "Your just an ugly girl! I am the pretty one!" Jasmine: "You and Sammy are identical twins! You're both the pretty one!" Amy: "But everyone says I'm the pretty one!" Anne Maria: "Yeah right, blondie!" Jasmine: "Who won?" Erin: "Let's see. Wow, it's Dakota." Dakota squeals in excitement. Zoey: "Congrats Dakota." Dakota: "Thanks." Anne Maria: "Oh come on!" Sugar: "Yeah, why couldn't I had won?" Then Erin nearly vomited. Giovanni: "You alright?" Erin: "Yeah, I just had to get the image of Sugar in a beauty pageant out of my head!" Sugar: "Hey!" Giovanni hands Dakota the award. Giovanni: "Here you go." Dakota: 'Thanks." Then Dakota walked off the stage. Erin: "And the next award shall be the best challenge of the season!" Jo: "Then who gets the award?" Erin: "I don't know, I guess whoever won that challenge?" Ella: "Fair enough!"